Triforce of the Past and Present Part I
by silverdemon171
Summary: It has been millions of years since Link defeated Ganondorf and imprisoned him in the Sacred Realm, but the seal has been broken and he's free once more. Now it's up to the reincarnations of Link, Zelda, and even Ganondorf himself to stop him.
1. Prolouge and That Night

Author's Note 

Ok this is officially my first fic. on see I've been working on this one for a while now along with a few others, but like I said this is my first one on the internet I currently have 4 complete chapters so for a while you won't have to wait that long for updates. The reason I only have Chaps. One and Two up right now is cuz I've done a little last minute editing on them and haven't gotten to the others yet. So on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda otherwise I'd be insanely rich and I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfictions.

Prologue 

It has been millions of years since Link and Zelda trapped Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm of Legend. Peace has for the most part prevailed and all of the Triforce and the Sacred Realm has been forgotten. The Zoras, Gorons, and Kokiri are no more and magic has been replaced by technology.

Translation: Hyrule has become like our world except for one thing: the pointy ears!

Chapter 1:That Night 

"Ahhh!" Lann screamed as she woke up. "What a scary dream!" the frightened six year old exclaimed as she wiped the cold sweat off her face. Then as she put her hand down she noticed a mark on her hand. "Huh? What's that funny mark? A triangle? How come it's glowing?"

Meanwhile in her parent's room, her parents awoke startled by her scream.

"It's your turn," her mother said as she rolled over.

"I thought it was your turn," her father said.

"Nope I did it last night," her mother reassured.

He plopped out of the bed and headed towards her room. He darted in and saw Lann sitting up propped against her pillow.

"Are you alright doodlebug?"

"I had a scary dream!" the frightened child said bursting into tears at the memory of the dream, the same dream she'd been having for a long time. She began to soak her nightgown and her father got her a tissue. As he walked closer the lightening outside illuminated her dark room. He wiped the tears off her face and gave her a hug.

"There, all better now?"

"I think"

"It was just a dream get back to bed you've got a big birthday coming up tomorrow"

"ok...sniffle..sniffle..can I come sleep with you and mommy?"

"Now, now normally I would say yes but mommy and me need lots of rest for that birthday party tomorrow, you're a big girl you'll be ok"

"Alright"

"How old are you going to be again?" her father teased.

"I'll be seven you silly goose"

"Oh my, seven why soon you'll be going off to college"

"No I won't silly goose!"

"Ok well go back to bed doodlebug"

Lann wiped the rest of her tears and giggled as she lay back down.

"Was it that dream again?" Lann's mother asked as he got back into the bed.

"Yep"

"Again, that's the third time this week?!"

"I know we're going to have to do something about this I mean she's going to be seven tomorrow"

"Well lets not worry about it now" Her mother said as she drifted back to sleep.

Meanwhile in an old abandoned junkyard the storm grew fierce and a hand arose from a pile of junk a golden triforce symbol shining brightly on it.

"Whahahahhahahahahha! After all those years the seal has finally been broken and I am free!" Ganondorf rejoiced his escaping for a moment. He then focused on the task at hand: find the holders of the Triforce, kill them, and retrieve the Triforce. By now it was about 2:00 at night and the storm raged on. Lann was still sleeping, her nightmares getting worse by the second. She tightly clutched the blanket, her teeth were clenched, and tears were streaming from her eyes. By now Ganondorf had entered the house. Lann was still deep in her nightmare kept repeating the words, "Help Me! He's coming to get me! He's coming closer and closer and closer..." As she said this over and over again Ganondorf drew closer and closer to her. "WAKE UP CHILD!!!!" he yelled as he entered her room.

Lann woke up scared to death.

"Heh heh heh...I'm glad I woke you I would have missed that look."

"Who's there?"

"Give me the Triforce of Courage"

"This funny thing on my hand? You can have for all I care! Just leave me alone!"

"Child that mark on your hand is not what I want. You see that reflects something within your soul. The thing in your soul is what I want"

"But in order to get something out of my soul you'd have to.."

"Kill you? Well I suppose you're right I would have to kill you. You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"Lann run!" a voice said.

"But he's in the doorway!"

"The window!"

Without hesitation Lann sprang from bed she shoved up the window in a panic and walked out onto the roof. She walked along until she was right above the porch roof and jumped. Just as she landed there was a large explosion that knocked off the front right side of her room. Roof shillings and debris fell like the pouring rain that now soaked her. Lann had landed on her shoulder and was now in immense pain with debris falling all around her. She knew despite her pain she had to get off the roof. She lined herself up with the ground and jumped again. This time she landed on her back and got the wind knocked out of her. She got up though and when she was able to breathe again she took big gasps. Ganondorf then jumped from her room to the ground and to Lann's surprise landed safely on his feet.

"Wh...who are you?

"Your executioner, of course it seems these stunts of yours you might do it for me"

"Grrr....I am not afraid of you!" she said shaking off her fear.

"Hmmm such courage you have just proven to me once and for all that you have what I want"

"You mean this!?" she holding up a clenched fist with the Triforce glowing brightly on it. "You want it come and get it!"

"I intend to" he approached Lann preparing an electric attack.

"Run!" the mysterious voice said again.

"Huh?"

"Oh no it's too late!" the voice said.

Ganondorf was almost ready to attack and if she tried to run now the attack would still hit her. Suddenly a fairy flew over to Lann and blue light began to emit from its extremely light purple glow.

"I'm creating a forcefield around you but it won't be able to cover you completely in time so cover your eyes!"

Lann really didn't know what was going on or if the fairy wasn't just a figment of her imagination, but she decided that covering her face wasn't such a bad idea. As the fairy predicted Ganndorf fired before the force field could fully cover them.

"Brace yourself!" it shouted

Curios to see what was going on Lann peeked one eye out from her arm-the right side where the force field didn't fully cover her.

"No Lann don't!" the voice yelled.

The attack hit head on and blew them back several feet. Lann screamed out in pain. When the force finally ceased the fairy rushed over to Lann.

"Oh my gosh are you alright?"

"Oh" she gave a sigh of relief and nearly fell over she felt blood trickling from her right arm and the right side of her face. She noticed that her right eye wasn't open and tried to open it. When she did it felt like it opened but she still couldn't see and now that it was opened it stung. The fairy gasped. Lann closed her eye and the pain ceased.

"Your eye!"

"It's ok, it doesn't hurt unless I open it and everything else is just a few nicks and bruises," she said wiping the blood from her face.

"I'm sorry, I was sent here to protect you when we sensed that the seal had been broken, but I failed you."

"Huh?"

"Everything will become clear sooner or later but I'll start with my name, it's Cai and I already know yours."

"That's ok..uh. Cai, but I'm very confused and uh what should we do now?"

"We have to run quickly before Ganondorf comes after us"

"But what about my parents?!"

"I hate to say this, but I think it's already to late for them"

"Huh?"

"Be quiet and listen"

Lann stopped talking and listened she heard a crackling sound she hadn't noticed before. She turned around and saw that her house was ablaze. "MOMMY! DADDY! NO!" she screamed.

"Lann we have to run now! It's to late for them, there's no point in you dying too!"

"Ok...sniffle...let's go, but uh I'll be the one running you can fly, stupid!"

"Very funny, but let's get going you don't need to worry you seem to have a very strong will and you have me to protect you."

So they ran off into the darkness until they could no longer be seen. Lann ran as hard as she could without looking back, tears streaming from one eye and blood from the other.

O.O! Cliffy! Sort of, so whaddya think? Good? Bad? Pleaz review or or I'll sick Lann on you!

Random Person: How is a six year old threatening?

Me: Ok she's not threatening, but later on in the story she's all badass trust me you won't want to mess with her.


	2. Haunting Memories

Chapter 2:Haunting Memories

Ok can't think of anything intresting to say so on with the fic!

Disclaimer: JUST HOW MANY TIMES AM I GONNA HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T OWN ZELDA!

"Wake up, Lann!"

"Argh!" was the sound that came from underneath the sea of blue blankets; it was a combination of both a yawn and a groan.

"Come on!" he yelled as he summoned all his strength and pulled the thick covers off of her.

She shivered for a moment and then woke up instantly. She stood up slowly and out of instinct headed into the bathroom where she got into the shower. For a moment she just stood there letting the hot water soak her. She was thinking about that night. It had filled her dreams recently and constantly haunted her. That night was 9 years ago but she still remembered how she had felt that night. She also thought about what had happened to her in the past nine years.

A few days after that night she had been found in the woods, half-dead. She was rushed to the hospital where she was treated the old man who had found her paid for the treatment. He was very kind to her and she always felt more comfortable when he was around, however, as she neared recovery his life ended due to a heart attack. So, she was put in an orphanage well that's what they called it but it was more like a prison to her. For starters it was in a rundown city called Ropder. If anyone had even heard of it they thought that it had been closed down long ago, and when people came they left because of the way it looked before even going inside.

Also no one there cared almost all the kids there hated one another and no one did anything. The food was horrible and sometimes burnt. Cai also disliked it there because he had to hide all the time and was constantly being squished. Lann began to enjoy it a little though when she took up skateboarding. She didn't do it because it was the current fad (she wouldn't have known it was anyway) but it was the one sport in which a rundown city was a good thing. One day she got hold of one that someone had donated before all the boys and taught herself, she got very good and earned the respect of some of the other kids. She escaped that place at the age of fourteen, she got a back pack and filled it with bottles of water and all the food she could get her hands on. One day she just got on her skateboard and rode away.

She ran to the forest that was east of Ropder, to the right there were mountains. While making her way through the forest she ran into an old man named Karin. When he finally managed to get information about who she was and where she had come from he asked if she wanted to come live with him. She was reluctant because she had become cold and bitter, but went with him. It turned out that he knew some Martial Arts and decided to teach her what he knew in hopes that the discipline and extreme strength training involved could bring out her former kind self. So they both lived in his house in the woods they lived off the land for the most part but occasionally went out and bought clothes and food that they couldn't get there. Karin decided it was better if Lann stayed at his house while he went into town. He shopped at the city that was on the other side of the mountains near Ropder.

He walked so it usually took him two days to make a shopping trip. Lann didn't mind being alone and she spent the time perfecting techniques he had taught her. However, one day when she was fifteen, last year, he didn't come back. The longest he had ever taken to make one of his trips was fourteen days and after a week Lann had started to worry. She knew the area well and she also knew that the side of the mountain that faced Ropder was filled with assassins, gangsters, and other criminals. Karin was often able to fend them off in the past but he had been sickly the past few days and she was worried he hadn't been able to defend himself.

She had decided to go see if he was okay, she knew the path he took well for he had showed it to her the first time he left incase of emergencies. So she and Cai headed up the mountain where she was shocked to find that she was right, Karin was dead. She had found the gangsters who had killed him and showed no mercy to them. After all Karin was one of the few people in her life that really cared about her and he had helped mend the wounds from her past and he had seen her true personality even when she was cold and bitter. That had been a year ago. Over the past year she had continued to live and train in Karin's house, however, one thought stayed in her mind, now more than ever: revenge. It had always stayed in the back of her mind, but she had never considered herself strong enough to try. After reminiscing she finished her shower, dried her hair, and got dressed.

Most of her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, all except her unruly bangs and two thin strips of hair that hung down in front of her ears, the tips of which were dyed black. The bangs on her right side were even wilder than the left so that they covered up her scarred eye. She put on her training clothes, which were the same as any Martial Art clothes and went into the training room. Cai was waiting for her there.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Well first I'm going to do my morning training like always..."

"Awwww"

"Then... how 'bout we go into town?"

"Ok"

So she did her usual morning training. Once she finished Lann changed into a black T-shirt. She also put on jeans that were a little shredded at the bottom and very dark in color. Then she put on a red hooded sweatshirt and pulled the hood up over her head.

"Are you ready yet?" Cai asked impatiently as she came out, he was watching TV

"Yes, so we can go now Mr. Couch Potato"

"How can I be a couch potato if I can't even sit on the couch? Huh?" he retorted as he tapped the power button, cutting off the TV.

Lann grabbed her bag filled with food, water, money, a change of clothes, and other supplies then headed out the door with Cai right behind her.

"Guess you're not taking the four-wheeler, eh."

"Nope we're hoofing it."

"You mean you're hoofing it I can fly, stupid!"

They walked through the forest and began to run quickly once they reached the plains. She looked over at Ropder City, the bad memories of that place hitting her like a hard punch in the gut. Then she looked over at the mountains that she was approaching. She soon made her way over to them and began to climb. After about an hour had passed she made her way over to a large ledge. She took out some food and water and gobbled it up as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"Wow you're really hungry!"

"Hey, I didn't have any breakfast!"

"Well maybe if you had gotten up before 10:00 you would have had time for breakfast!"

"I know," she said as she rolled her eyes.

After she finished her snack she took a short rest and headed back up. She finally began climb up to the peak. She pulled herself up but as soon as she did she heard a voice that sent a chill down her spine.

"So you finally made it you're a very slow climber," She looked over and saw a tall dark figure she looked closer and discovered that it was Ganondorf.

"This must be why I've been having those dreams lately. Is it possible that he knows who I am?" she thought to herself. She noticed that Cai had gone into her sweatshirt's pocket.

_"Hey what are you so afraid of?"_ She asked him telepathically.

"_Nothing but if Ganondorf sees me he'll know who you are besides I'm not the one who's shivering," _He replied.

_"Shut up!" _

"Why are you just standing there?" Ganondorf asked.

"Huh?"

"It won't be any fun killing you if you just stand there and don't make a pathetic attempt to defeat me."

"I think you'll find out that I'm not as pathetic as you think." She said as she charged in then leaped into a flying side. He got ready for the attack with a block so she brought herself down and went around so she was facing his side and went into a jump 45. She did this very quickly so he was contemplating where she had gone as she aimed for the temple of his head. However as she kicked he blocked with his forearm and she fell on the ground.

"Well unlike those other fools," he said as he nodded toward some bodies, "you know what you're doing and you put power into every attack without tiring. If I were a normal person you would be giving me some trouble, but I'm not a normal person." As he was saying this she inched away from him and then got up.

She then attempted to punch him in the face but he again blocked at the last second. She started to back away slowly in fear, but then came up with a plan. She continued to back away and he closed in until he was right where Lann wanted him, with his back to the edge. She went in for yet another powerful punch with her right hand, but this time she saw the block and withdrew it as she snapped another punch out at him with the left. He blocked by grabbing her wrist then swung around so that she was hanging off the cliff.

"That was very clever I almost couldn't block it, but I'm quite disappointed with the fact that I'm about to kill you but haven't gotten my chance to show off."

"Rrrg"

"Now before I drop you let's see what's under that hood," he said as he jerked her so that the hood flew back. His grip loosened and his eyes grew wide. He was mumbling something, but she was taking advantage of this opportunity and kicked him very hard on the neck. He let go and she attempted to grab back onto the cliff. By now he had regained his senses and punched her hard on the face so she lost her grip and began to plummet down the mountainside. She slipped into unconsciousness as she continued to fall.

O.O yet another cliffy! No they won't all end in cliffys. Oh by the way didn't I tell you Lann was threatening but NO YOU WOULD'NT LISTEN! Plz review!


	3. The Stranger

Chapter 3: The Stranger

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda

A young man who looked about the same age as Lann was walking out of Ropder and he saw Lann falling. Cai saw the stranger as he was trying desperately to wake Lann up and he darted into her bag. He felt a gentle thud and then the feeling of falling stopped, he figured the stranger must have caught them. Then they began to move he couldn't tell for sure but it seemed to him that they were heading back in the direction of Ropder. The stranger entered the city and went into the hotel/bar. Cai heard the squeak of a door open and instantly covered his nose due to the strong smell of cigarettes and alcohol. The stranger looked around, most of the men were crowded around a TV and almost all of them were very fat and dirty. The lobby/bar was very dirty and the smell made is hair stand on end, but he didn't cover his nose, for it might insult the owner. He walked over to the front desk.

"Didn't expect to see you back so soon!" the manager said, noticing Lann over his shoulder.

"Didn't expect to be back so soon"

"Oh I see!"

"No, it's not like that!" he said instantly, his face bright red.

"Oh, I guess you want a room with two beds then" he said replacing the key he had gotten out with another one.

"Yes!"

"Okay party pooper!" the manager said as he tossed the stranger the key. He caught it and walked up to the room.

Cai was holding his breath with his nose covered; he didn't know how much more of this he could take. As the stranger walked up the steps the smell gradually got better. He made it to the room and unlocked the door when he got inside he gasped for fresh air Cai did the same. The room was surprisingly clean and they were both very relieved. He walked over to one of the beds and set Lann down.

"That was weird I was just heading out of Ropder and all of sudden I see this girl falling, I wonder what her deal is?" he said to himself. He sighed as he lay down on the other bed, "Now I have no more cash." He relaxed and turned on the TV. Lann woke up at about 7:00.

"Uhh"

"You're finally awake, good I wasn't sure what to think!"

"Who are you?" she said as she yawned.

"My name's Kyrnou"

"Hi...uhh..K..i..r..i..b..o"

"Heh I know it's kind of odd but it's not that hard to pronounce, is it?"

"Sorry, my name's"

"Lann" he interrupted.

"Huh?"

"That's your name isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

" It's weird but for some reason I remember your face I think I saw it on the news a long time ago"

"I guess that makes since"

"So are you alright?"

"Yeah I guess"

"You should wait until tomorrow before you go anywhere you need the rest"

"Okay uh is there a bathroom or something"

"Yes the entrance is down that small hallway, oh and this is a room in Ropder's hotel in case you were wondering"

"Okay," she said but under breath she cursed about being back in the hell they call Ropder as she headed down the hallway.

"You seem confused"

"Well yeah!"

"I'll explain once you get back you need to take some time to clear your head"

"_Hey! Where are you going?!"_

"_Cai is that you?"_

"_Who else can you telepathically communicate with?"_

"_WELL SORRY! Where are you?"_

"_In your backpack, take it into the bathroom with you then we can talk"_

"_Oh yeah like Kyrnou won't find it odd at all that I take a backpack into the bathroom with me," _she said sarcastically

"_JUST DO IT!"_

"_Okay!" _she said as she went back to get her backpack, Kyrnou had laid it next

her bed. "Heh heh" she giggled trying to act inconspicuous as she grabbed the backpack and walked quickly into the bathroom. As soon as she got inside her backpack started to move relentlessly she knew it was Cai trying to get out. She unzipped the backpack and he quickly flew out gasping for air.

"I never knew you were claustrophobic!"

"_I'm not and lets use our mind link to communicate, we don't want Kyrnou to hear!" _

She started to giggle.

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Just the fact that you got yourself stuck in my backpack...AGAIN!"_ she said as she threw her clothes over him teasingly and turned the water on, she had taken off her clothes during their "conversation". He flew out from under them a bit embarrassed and covered his eyes.

"_Okay you can open your eyes now,"_ she said once the tub had filled up she had gotten in and pulled the curtain in front of the tub.

"_So what do you think about this Kyrnou guy?" _

"_He seems nice"_

"_Yeah but do you think we can trust him about me and your past"  
"I don't think we can trust anyone about that."_

"_Well let's not tell him anything for now we'll wait and see where the road leads us"_

"_I hate it when you do that"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Talk in riddles like that"_

_"Sorry it's my kinds way"_

_"So what's been going on while I was asleep?"_

_"Well I only know a little but I'll tell you what I know,"_ he then told her all he knew about the day's events. _"I need a nap so you can relax now"_

_"Way ahead of you buddy" _she said from beneath the water.

He lay down on a hand towel that was on the countertop and drifted to sleep in seconds. It didn't seem like a long nap to him because before long Lann was trying to wake him up by wiggling him with her finger.

_"Wake up!" _

_"Uhhh" _he groaned as he got up and was a bit startled because Lann's face was right in front of him. He noticed that she was already dry and had put her change of clothes from her backpack on. She said nothing, but picked up her backpack and opened it gesturing for him to fly in.

_"NO I'M NOT GOING IN THAT THING EVER AGAIN!"_

_"Oh come on you crybaby you wont be trapped this time and I'll open it a little so you wont suffocate!"_

_"Why don't you just tell Kyrnou about me!"_

"_Oh yeah, hey Mr.Kyrnou who I know nothing about and if I can trust you or not_

_this is my fairy Cai and I'm not playing some weird trick on you. Besides what happened to 'We'll wait and see where the road leads us'?"_

_"Well like you said earlier he seems nice and I'm sure that means we can trust him and besides that is a perfectly good explanation."_

_"Yeah that'll be a good explanation when pigs fly and I don't know if you've ever been outside, but I have plenty of times and I've never seen a flying pig."_

_"You've never seen a pig! How would you know if they fly or not?"_

_"Oh come on you know we can't tell him about you."_

_"Fine I'll go in there but if I suffocate it's YOUR fault," _he said as he flew into the backpack looking a little depressed.

"_You're immortal stupid_," she said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hi are you feeling better?" he said as he muted the TV

"Yeah" she said as she hobbled over to the bed and lay down.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I just need to rest"

"Okay," he said. He then faced Lann after briefly sniffing his armpit and was surprised that she didn't look at all disgusted. "That's weird"

"What?"

"Well I don't know too much about girls but I thought that would have grossed you out."

"Well I'm not like other girls"

"Yeah I think I figured that out. So uh how did you end up falling off that mountain? I mean that's definitely not the sort of thing you see everyday."

"Where are you going?" she asked, changing the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you had to be going somewhere."

"Oh, I'm not really going anywhere, just a wanderer"

"In these times! Geez there's like nowhere to wander besides cities and stuff!"

"Yeah but I really don't know what else to do with my life."

"Well I don't have anywhere to go either, so do you mind if I stick with you at least for a little while?"

"No I've always wanted some company, but do you not have someone to go back to?"

"No I don't," she said looking down, "they're all dead."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be I think I've finally learned to deal with it"

"You'll never learn to deal with it I know I won't"

"So what are you looking for?" she said picking her head back up.

"Huh?" he had seemed to be pondering something.

"I don't know it just seemed like the way you've been talking that you're searching the world for something."

"I guess I'm looking for a purpose"

"Well I guess I'm gonna help you find it," she said with a smirk for she no longer had the ability to truly smile.

"Well I need a shower," he said as he walked toward the bathroom.

Wow lots of dialogue! Ya like so far? Kyrnou and Lann are pretty cool, huh? Plz review!


End file.
